


Raboot and Riolu

by Negira1239



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Osomatsu jokes and antics, awkwardness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: Satoshi, Pikachu, and Gou quickly leave the lab to buy some more Pokeballs before their next adventure. However, Raboot and Riolu failed to realize that they were the only ones left and neither of them have been with each other exclusively before. Shenanigans ensue.This is in honor of Osomatsu-san getting a season 3, and this scene is from Osomatsu-san. Just refurbished and redone for these two idiots.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Rabbifuto | Raboot & Riolu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Raboot and Riolu

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, this is from Osomatsu-san. I recommend it to everyone, but know that there are a lot of adult jokes in there and that it's more mature. It's a great anime because the main voice actor cast is an amazing line up and it's just really good acting and humor.
> 
> Thanks to everyone in the AshxGou server (set up by RubiRose on tumblr) for giving me some ideas to write. Shoutout to them.

“Shoot- I forgot to go buy some Pokeballs!” Gou realized as he was packing his bag. The two were about to go onto a new adventure, a new journey if you will. They were about to go to the new place Professor Sakuragi told them about earlier. Now, they were packing their things before going.

“Pokeballs?” Satoshi raised his head out of his green backpack. “How many do you have now?”

“I have 2!” Gou said as he pulled out both Pokeballs out of his large backpack. “I haven’t restocked since I caught those Flabebe!”

“Let’s go to the store and buy some Pokeballs then!” Satoshi suggested. “We’ll be quick about it!”

“Hmm!” Gou turned to the three Pokémon on the table. “Raboot. We’ll be quick! You can stay here if you want.”

“Riolu,” Satoshi told the small Pokémon. “You can stay here too.”

The two Pokémon nodded at their trainers and waved good bye as they left. Pikachu quickly jumped onto Satoshi’s shoulders as the two boys closed the door behind them.

Inside their dorm room were their two bunk beds, two different desks, and two small wardrobes for the two of them. However, they rarely used both of those resources as they always carried what they needed with them. The middle of the dorm room was a bit spacious, having about two meters in diameter of center space for them to roam around.

Riolu sat at Satoshi’s bed. The small aura Pokémon was leaning against the wall adjacent to the bed. He was reading a magazine catalog that had numerous illustrations of Champion Leon’s recent match with Gym Leader Raihan- an event that he actually went to with Satoshi and Gou. Riolu didn’t actually know how to read the human language, but he really liked browsing through all the photos and seeing the numerous attacks on paper.

Raboot sat at the opposite side of the room at his favorite spot- Gou’s desk. Gou’s desk was the one facing out their window, and is the one you look straight at when you walk into the room. Gou’s backpack was haphazardly taking up the space of the desk however, so Raboot sat on the small chair. The rabbit Pokémon had been focused on a small brochure of the place they were going to. The brochure folded into threes, but he was really just pictures of tropical trees, beaches, the ocean, and blue skies. Of course he couldn’t read the English or the fine print, but he really enjoyed looking at views and pretty scenery.

The two Pokémon sat approximately 2 meters away from each other, sitting silently as they both browsed through their articles. Occasionally, a page turn breaks the silence, adding on to the tension within the dorm room. However, the quick action is quickly silenced and the tension is gone-somewhat.

_‘This is so weird,’_ Raboot thought to himself as he realized the only two beings in this room were him and Riolu.

_‘This is really weird_ , _’_ Riolu thought to himself as he also came to that realization.

The two Pokémon looked up and found themselves staring at each other. They could see the tension in their eyes and they automatically flinch back into their original positions.

_‘Has he always been so awkward between us_? _’_ Raboot thought to himself. Ever since Riolu was born, there was really never a sole moment of just the two of them. They had always been accompanied by their trainers or by Pikachu at least. There was always a third party present and it was so nice to have a group because of it. Raboot thought to himself of a similar scenario. ‘ _This is like going up in a lift as a group. And suddenly it’s only us two- it’s so weird_.’

_‘Instead of having other people to back you up or to crack jokes with,’_ Riolu also had the same thought. _‘You’re stuck with that person and you both stand there and do nothing. And you awkward stand there until one of you gets off.’_

_‘You then ask how many floors are left,’_ Raboot continued. _‘And then you realize that you two really don’t have anything in common.’_

Raboot fanned his ears over to the front to cover his face and looked down towards the floor. _‘How is it that it’s been this long and we haven’t been able to find any common ground?’_

_‘Usually it’s me and Satoshi,’_ Riolu reasoned. _‘Or I’m with Pikachu or Mr.Mime, but how is it that it’s never been exclusively us two?’_

Both Pokémon silently sighed as they realize how more and more awkward this was getting. There has to be a way to break some tension, right?

“Hey,” Raboot spoke up, breaking the silence of the room. Riolu looked up and turned towards the rabbit Pokemon. “Is it okay if I open the window?”

The window had been closed since last night due to a small draft that was coming from the port south of town. The sea breezes usually don’t reach the laboratory, but last night was the first time they did.

“Ummm…” Riolu paused. “Sure. Go ahead.”

_‘How considerate,'_ Riolu remarked as Raboot got up from his chair and jumped over to the window. Having been used to this actions so many times, Raboot had no trouble at all opening the window.

_‘Damn it,’_ Raboot cursed to himself as he opened the window wide enough for wind to flow in. _‘Why did I ask? You don’t ask friends, let alone other Pokemon if it’s okay to open a window. And why am I talking to myself?’_

Raboot sat back down at his chair and continued looking at his brochure. Another moment of silence ensued as now the faint sounds of wind slowly filled the room.

“Hey,” Riolu decided to speak up. “How are things lately?”

“Lately?” Raboot asked for clarification.

“Lately,” Riolu stated.

“What do you mean?” Raboot asked.

“Huh?” Riolu asked back.

“Huh?”

“Hmmm?”

“Hmmm?”

“Eh?” Riolu was unsure what was going on anymore.

“Today is pretty nice, isn’t it?” Raboot asked, trying to change the topic.

“Hmmm,” Riolu was unsure what the weather was like for today. He had not gone outside yet.

“Do you think it’ll be nice where we’re going today?” Raboot asked.

“Ummm…” Riolu didn’t even know where they were going in the first place. He had just woken up, ate, and then headed back in the room when Satoshi and Gou went to talk to Professor Sakuragi.

“Do you think the weather would be nice tomorrow?” Raboot asked.

“Ummm…” Riolu went back to being silent after that.

_‘Damn it,’_ Raboot cursed. _‘This conversation is no use. I have to retreat outside to not make this more awkward.’_

The rabbit Pokémon had gotten up from his spot and walked over to the door. Raboot had both paws in his pockets as he walked over, passing by the blue aura Pokémon on the bed. _‘Great’_ Raboot realized, _‘Riolu hasn’t stood up yet.’_

Raboot extended his paw to open the door, but quickly met another blue paw on the way. The two paws had touched each other once again, making the two owners retract them respectively.

Riolu looked at the other Pokémon with fear. When did Raboot get up? How did he move over so fast?

Raboot also had the sense of fear in his body. Since when did Riolu get up? He’s so fast that Raboot didn’t even notice him get up!

They both retreated back to their original spots and sat back down once again. Raboot picked up the brochure once again and Riolu went back to looking at the magazine.

Raboot looked over to Satoshi’s desk and eyed the small plate of apples. Earlier in the day, Mr.Mime had left the boys some apples that Gengar had picked. The psychic type washed the apples and had cut out the small bruised areas of the apple before handing it to them. An idea struck in the rabbit’s head to grab an apple. By doing so, he could distract Riolu or himself and it won’t have to think about the growing awkwardness between them.

The fire rabbit Pokémon jumped down from his chair and silently walked over to grab an apple. It tiptoed to grab the one apple hanging at the edge of the plate- a sweet apple that Gengar had told them that was based off from Galar but grown in Kanto- and the white paw touched a blue one.

Riolu retracted his paw from grabbing the apple. He was really surprised to see a white one come up and to bump into his paw! The aura Pokémon had planned on simply grabbing an apple from the tray to try to break some of the tension in the room. But by accidentally bumping into the only other Pokémon in the room, the awkwardness grew and the tension was even higher.

Both Pokémon retreated back to their original spots. Riolu quickly jumped onto the bed and leaned his back against the wall, and Raboot quickly jumped and sat down at Gou’s desk chair. They both acted as if nothing had just happened, and quickly went back to their original first tasks.

Raboot flipped the brochure to see the other side. After all this tension and awkwardness, he really wanted to start fresh and calm down so he could actually enjoy looking at the pictures. But as he looked at one picture of a hollowed coconut being used as a cup, he couldn’t help but think of the other Pokémon in the room. Not that Riolu reminds him of coconuts, but the fact that Riolu had also tried to go for the apple just now had startled him. Raboot felt as if he was in a panicked state of sorts. Not in real panic but in some minor stage where it’s still considered a lingering suspicion.

Riolu was angry that the article about Champion Leon’s fight with Raihan only took three pages of the magazine. The aura Pokémon had started reading it as Satoshi was packing. And by the time the two trainers had left, Riolu was already

through the first page, already on the second one. And it wasn’t helping that this increasing awkwardness made Riolu want to skip through this magazine even faster. The increasing tension in the room was making Riolu mildly panic; instead of looking at all the pictures in a slow manner, he practically skimmed through the pictures. He basically looked at the edges, then the center, and then the whole of the actual photo all within a combined two or three seconds. Riolu had been doing that now and had just finished the short Champion Leon portion.

_‘I should have been reading this slowly,’_ Riolu thought it himself as he regrettably turned over to the next page. The next article over was one less fitting of Riolu- a cooking article that involved Slowpoke tails. _‘Now I have to go through this article so it’s not more awkward than me rereading the Leon one.’_

The two Pokémon sat silently for a small period of time once again. They kept to themselves as they looked at pictures of food and scenery. A few minutes had passed, and now another thought came to Raboot.

_‘I should just head down to the bathroom,’_ Raboot said to himself. _‘Or out of this room. That way, it’s not as awkward.’_

The two Pokemon sat in silence once again. The tension of awkwardness was only growing tighter and bigger as they both sat at the opposite side of the room, reading their articles. 

_‘Damn it,’_ Raboot thought to himself as he was at the end of the brochure. _‘I’m out of reading material. What the hell am I supposed to do now?’_

Raboot looked over at the other Pokémon in the room. Sitting with his back against the wall, Riolu sat with straight back posture looking at the magazine in front of him. _‘He has a magazine! That’s why he could sit there for a long time.’_

_‘I don’t have anything else useful in this magazine,’_ Riolu reported to himself as he turned the page. The magazine now started talking more about Pokémon celebrities and other people that it didn’t recognize.

**_‘Can’t someone come home already!’_** Both pokemon cried in their minds.

“Hey,” Raboot said, breaking the silence once again. Riolu looked over to the fire rabbit Pokemon at the other side of the room. “I’m just gonna come out and say it. This is really awkward.”

“It is…” Riolu sat up from leaning against the wall and sat at the bed’s edge.

“It’s a little creepy.” Raboot added.

“It kinda is…” Riolu agreed.

“Let’s stop it.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m so exhausted,” Raboot said as he reclined in his seat.

“Oh me too,” the aura pokemon fell backwards and laid horizontally flat on the bed top.

They both sighed comfortably together, breaking the overlooking silence that filled the room. Most of the tension was officially cut, and now they felt as if it was easier to breathe.

“How could this had happened?” Raboot asked. “We’re Pokemon for christ’s sake.”

“It’s because we always turn a blind eye to each other whenever we’re out,” Riolu explained. “We never interact solely with just each other. Pikachu’s always with us at the very least.”

The two Pokemon sighed loudly once again.

“Hey,” Riolu brought up. “Do you want to try distancing? We both sit on opposite sides of the room from each other.”

“Sure,” Raboot said as he got up and jumped onto the couch. He went and sat beside the window still as Riolu sat at the head rest of the bed. It wasn’t the opposite side of the room but it was enough to declare it one.

“Why don’t we try to be honest and speak normally to each other?” Riolu asked.

“Umm…” Raboot thought about what to say. He then raised his voice, “You’re a third rate Pokemon with fourth rate attacks! I hope you lose in your next battle so you can- oh wow I feel a lot better.”

Irritated, Riolu stepped up and fired back, “You’re a failed attempt at teenage rebellion and you simp for cuddling and affection because you lacked that as a- oh wow I see what you mean.”

They both took a step closer, feeling more uncomfortable as they both sat down at their respective spots. They both looked at each other, and bowed.

“I… I’m sorry for what I said,” Raboot told the other Pokemon.

“I’m sorry as well,” Riolu added on. “Wait- do you hate me?”

“You don’t mince words, do you?” Raboot said as he shifted in his spot so he sat more comfortably. “You’re very straight forward with what you think. But honestly, I’m… meh? Like I don’t hate you, but I don’t like you?”

“Fair,” Riolu replied. “You seemed hesitant about your answer though. Honestly, I was slightly worried you would straight up tell me you hated me.”

“I can’t just straight up hate you,” Raboot told the other Pokemon. “Our trainers are best friends and they might be dating soon.”

“I noticed that you’re being a bit more formal than usual,” Riolu brought up. “Are you scared?”

“Because you’re trying to act proper right now,” Raboot said, staring at Riolu’s straight back posture. “And even if you weren’t raised proper, you still try to act like it. It kinda makes me feel like a different species you know.”

“What are you talking about?” Riolu stood up, stretching and spreading its arms. “I’m a Pokemon too! I fight other Pokemon like you do and I care for my trainer. See? I’m not scary!”

“Nah nah nah,” Raboot denied. “You’re a bit scary.”

“We’re practically gonna be brothers if our trainers start dating,” Riolu said with his arms spread out wide like a Braviary. “Let’s get along!”

“Stop!” Raboot flinched and jumped back to his original spot beside the window still. “How can you say stuff like that so naturally? And what was that book you were reading about?”

“Book?” RIolu looked over and saw the magazine. “Oh the magazine. I was just looking at some pictures of Champion Leon’s battle from the other day.”

“Ehhh?” Raboot realized what Riolu was implying. He hesitated a response, “Are you seriously going to take on a powerhouse like that? That’s so scary!”

“No no no,” Riolu explained. “I want to battle along with Satoshi but not against the Charizard. He’s super effective against steel types.”

Riolu then looked over and saw that Raboot had legitimately moved backwards a smidge, showing that he felt a bit discomforted.

“You know…” Riolu stepped back, “I’m also a bit afraid of you as well.”

“Wait really?” Raboot asked.

“We’ll…” Riolu paused as he conjured up a response. “I really sense an aura of everlasting darkness from you? Like everyday you kinda loath in happiness and you kinda live for revenge despite not actually having a rival or anything to get revenge upon.”

“Yeah,” Raboot agreed.

“What’s your favorite phrase?”

“Bleh (Meh).”

“What do you want to be?”

“I don’t know. Just living in the moment right now.”

“That’s kinda scary,” Riolu retorted. “Not having a plan for the future.”

“You got it all wrong,” Raboot explained. “I’m pretty normal and I’m not scary at all.”

“Nah,” Riolu denied.

“I’m not scary at all,” Raboot jumped down from the desk and landed on the floor. He spread his arms out like a Braviary like Riolu did earlier, and approached the aura pokemon. Currently, Riolu stood in the middle of the room, denying Raboot’s claims that he’s not scary. “See?”

Riolu felt a shiver down his back as Raboot approached him similar to how he did to him earlier. He nervously stood a step back, noticing the dark aura coming towards Raboot.

“I’m not scary at all,” Raboot repeated.

“Y-yes you are!” Riolu retreated and stepped backwards until he was pressed against the bedroom door. “See! Right there! That’s scary!”

“Just give me a paw bump,” Raboot said, turning his spread right arm forward towards Riolu. “And then we can hug it out.”

“That’s scary!” Riolu barked out. “Please don’t touch me!”

* * *

“That didn’t work out,” Riolu said as he was back on Satoshi’s bed. He was now against the head board, leaning on the combined pile of pillow and blanket.

“Yeah…” Raboot retorted. He was back against the window still.

“You know…” Riolu admitted. “I don’t really care about battling Leon and his Charizard.”

“Wait really?” Raboot asked.

“Nah,” Riolu explained. “I just want to be with Satoshi and help him with other Pokemon battles. I know when I evolve I’ll be weak against Charizatd but still. Truthfully, I really am just a battle fanatic and I just want to be in them.”

“Ehhh?”

“Do you feel better?” Riolu asked.

“Yeah,” Raboot replied as he and Riolu scooted forward one spot. “Actually…”

“… I really just like to enjoy the moment and not worry about what will happen later. But I am interested in getting a little stronger for Gou’s sake.”

“That’s sounds nice,” Riolu smiled.

“Do you feel better?” Raboot asked.

“I do,” Riolu and Raboot both took a step forward. For Raboot, he hopped off the desk and sat on the chair again. For Riolu, he sat beside the edge of the end of the bed, legs dangling and back somewhat slanted.

“Oh- and I want to evolve into a Lucario after I saw Satoshi battle against one,” Riolu admitted. “I can’t wait to evolve.”

“I want to be petted on my ears after that Sonia lady grabbed me,” Raboot admitted. “I didn’t realize how much I like ear pets.”

They both scooted forward. Raboot was now on the ground of the dorm room, less than two meters away from Riolu.

“I really like when Satoshi encourages me to continue.”

“I really like when Gou notices how much I support him.”

“I’m a nice Pokemon.”

“No I’m a nicer Pokemon.”

“You’re too much!”

“You too!”

They both started laughing at each other’s thoughts and feelings, admiring and acknowledging that they both are just pokemon that really like their trainers. However, they both failed to realize that they were legitimately less than a foot away from each other. They were both so caught up with feeling comfortable and scooting forward that they failed to realize that they kept scooting forward. And that the other person was also scooting forward. In a small room, they were bound to meet up, but no one gave the thought.

They both opened their eyes and noticed that they were mere inches apart from each other. They were both on their knees, slowing moving forward every time they admitted something and felt comfortable, and failed to notice just how far they went.

Quickly, they jumped back and retreated to their respective spots on the other side of the room.

* * *

“I think we were too honest with each other,” Riolu said out loud.

“We should have held back.” Raboot said, looking outside through the open window.

“What should we do?” Riolu asked. “Should we go out and walk around Sakuragi Park?”

“Just the two of us?” Raboot asked.

“Yeah,” Riolu replied.

They both realized that more awkwardness would ensure if they would do that. Both Raboot and Riolu threw their arms up in the air and waved no.

There was a brief moment of silence.

**“Nope nope nope nope,”** they both recited.

Raboot sighed, “It’s too soon for that.”

“And only the two of us?” Riolu joked.

“We kinda only just met today,” Raboot considered.

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to go for a walk then?” Raboot asked.

“Hmm?” Riolu considered on the offer.

There was a brief moment of silence.

**“Nope nope nope nope.”**

“Why don’t we go through another magazine together?” Riolu suggested, still facing the door.

“Why don’t we play a game of hide and seek?” Raboot asked, still facing the outside window.

There was a brief moment of silence.

**“Nope nope nope nope.”**

“What should we do?” Raboot asked. “I’m only interested in kicking rocks now…”

“Kicking?” Riolu asked. “D-Did you want to become stronger?”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah,” Riolu stood up and turned to face Raboot at the other side. “I also practice kicks so I can become stronger! It seems like we have something somewhat in common?”

“Yeah…”

“Why don’t we go train together?” Riolu nervously asked.

“Nah,” Raboot decided. However, the rabbit Pokemon did stand up and face the other Pokemon across the room. “Would you like to go outside with me and kick rocks?”

“Nah,” Riolu rejected.

“We really don’t have anything in common.” Raboot came to that conclusion.

“And we spend so much time together because of our trainers,” Riolu said, also coming to that conclusion.

“This is going to be hell for the both of us…” Raboot told the other.

They both stared at each other for a brief period of time before they started laughing. It became a slight chuckle, but over the next course of the minute it became a sad, hysterical laughter fueled by angst and wanting. The two Pokemon weren’t crying, but they quickly accepted that this was how fate would determine their future for the time being.

“-we’re back-“ Gou opened the door, holding a plastic bag filled with empty, new Pokeballs. “And we got all the things ready-“

**“WELCOME BACK!”** Both Riolu and Raboot quickly jumped towards their respective trainers and gave them a long hug at their legs.

“Huh?” Satoshi asked his Riolu.

**“WELCOME BACK!”**

“What’s going on?” Pikachu asked the two.

**“WELCOME BACK!”**

“Wow…” Gou said as he patted his Raboot’s back. “You two are acting kinda strange.”

One last time, the two Pokemon wailed, **“WELCOME BACK!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe! I always love this scene in season 2. It's episode 3 of season 2 of Osomatsu-san if you didn't know. And btw their cast is freaking exquisite and please google them if you haven't done so! The VA cast are all a close group of friends and it's so nice to see everyone come together and enjoy working together for an anime. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! It's different, but oddly similar to my writing style and I kinda like it. Thanks again and stay healthy!
> 
> -Negira1239
> 
> Also follow my blog @Negira1239_Pokemon_blog


End file.
